Sweet Revenge
by baekons
Summary: It has been one and a half years since Amy and Dan found out they were Madrigals. A threat happens and the leader of the Madrigals gives them a mission which include tricking the Kabras. Will this Sweet Revenge turn out well?


_**A/N: Hey~! As you can see here this is a new story from... ME!! The other story Smile For Me I'm gonna leave it aside for now....**_

_**Oh my gosh, the 7th 39 Clues was awesome. *grins reaaally wide* Dan and Amy ARE Madrigals!! I knew that all along! Kind of. In the 7th chapter of the book the author gives us hints that Ian cares about Amy.**_

_**Aaaand then came along Kurt. I can see that a lot of people hate him. I don't -- much. I just don't like the fact that he's tall. Ugh, the tall-i-ness!! He's an inch higher than my uncle who's 6'1". **_

_**Back to my story: Hope you enjoy it!! :D**_

**Chapter 1**_**  
**_

It has been at least one year and a half since Amy and Dan found out they were _Madrigals_. And today was their last day of the B.M.T. Basic Madrigal Training.

Aside from other branches Madrigals exceeded in stealth. They had much more experience and knowledge because they remained unseen and studied the ways of the branches.

Although the other branches knew them since of their _'activities'_ none have ever gone to far of investigating them. To some Madrigals were still a rumor.

Over the past few months, Amy and Dan finally realized _why_ Madrigals wanted to _find_ and _destroy_ the 39 Clues.

Branches: Ekaterina, Janus, Lucian, and Tomas were _literally _destroying each other just for power. That was not how siblings were supposed to treat each other. Madrigals, in this case, were making an end to that.

Madrigals weren't the _bad guys_ -- as Amy and Dan realized -- they were the _good guys._

---------ooooooooo---------

"Aahh, I'm still sore from that last training. Can you believe it?! _Two _hours_. TWO_ hours of dodging random objects thrown at us!!" Dan groaned while he rubbed his arm.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, _obviously_, you weren't careful enough to see that a huge sculpted figurine of a pig was being thrown at you."

"Nuh-uh! I _did_ see that pig! It was your fault that you had to jump over it which made it go to me!" Dan spattered.

"Uh-huh. If you were smart _enough_ you would have been able to dodge the pig." Amy replied.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The two siblings continued quarreling until they reached the destination their trainer wanted them to be.

---------ooooooooo---------

Allison, their trainer, shook her head as they neared her. "Ya guys fightin' _again_? 'Bout what now?"

Amy crossed her arms and sighed. "My _brother_ over here keeps complaining that I caused his arm to go sore."

Dan waved his hands in the air. "Herrr _FAULT_!! I tell you! Her fault! If she just didn't jump over the pig I wouldn't have a sore arm right now!!"

"Whoa, you two calm down. Wait -- a pig?! As in pig, _PIG_?" Allison asked not believing that a pig had got thrown.

"No, statue of a pig. It looked pretty neat. Intricate designs on it, very nice." Amy answered back remembering the pig.

"Was it big? The pig? Who threw it?"

"Pretty big – kind of fat actually. Um, I think Mark threw it."

"Was it rainbow-ish?"

"Yeah! It was. Have you seen it before?"

"Did it break when it got thrown?

"It lost a leg. Right after it hit Dan's arm it flew side ways and well... broke. Not the whole thing though. I was quite surprised it didn't break!"

"Ah, damn, I'm gonna have to kill Mark. How'd he get it anyway?" Allison sighed.

Dan took out a... pig's leg and showed it to her. Allison almost screamed.

"How- how did you get that!?"

"Oh, after all the dodging I tripped over it. I thought I could use it as my collection. First pig leg." Dan said.

"Gimme that!" Allison yelled as she grabbed the leg. She was a bit shaken that her _'pig'_ statue had been broken.

---------ooooooooo---------

After waiting a few minutes while Allison screamed at Mark, Amy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amy there's a meeting in ten minutes. All Madrigals have to come."

"'Kay. I'll tell Dan."

She turned off her cell phone and looked at Dan. "He called. There's a meeting that all Madrigals have to attend."

"About what?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me," Amy turned around and found Allison and Mark still bickering, "Call them. I think this is gonna be major."

---------ooooooooo---------

A man stood up in front of the huge crowd of Madrigals sitting and whispering. He noticed that only four members were not present.

"Oh, that dome shaped building! I thought that was only used for emergency meetings?" Dan said.

"It is. So the meeting we're going to probably means there's an emergency. I wonder what?" Allison asked.

Mark thought for a while then said, "You know, this is only the _third_ time that we've had a meeting like this. It must be big."

Amy looked up into the skies. "It's an _emergency_, it's only the _third time_ that this has happened, and it's _big_ and _important_."

Allison groaned. "We're running late. Race ya guys?"

Dan smiled. "Sure. I bet I'll beat you all!"

"Not so fast dude. You and your sister get a head start since you guys are younger."

"What?! Not fair! I mean sure to the head start, but just because we're younger --"

"Dan! Stop yapping and start running!!" Amy yelled.

---------ooooooooo---------

The whispering got louder and louder.

"Please let us be patient. Surely they will all be here sooner."

Suddenly the front door opened. "WE ARE HERE PEOPLE!! HA, WE WON!!!"

People stared blankly at Dan. Amy, Allison, and Mark followed, huffing.

The man cleared his throat. "Please take a seat. You have cost us enough time."

Amy blushed, how embarrassing to come late to a meeting. _Especially_ an important one. "S-sorry," she mumbled.

They found their seats and listened.

"As you know fellow Madrigals there has been a _big_ threat. _To us_. Somehow information about us has been leaked to other branches. We can not _let_ this happen."

"You have been enlisted to different groups to help us track down the information and take it back. Whatever branch has our information we will send at least five groups for each branch to spy on."

"The rest will as well cooperate getting our information back and get rid of the 39 Clues."

The Madrigals straightened up and had gone off to do their missions. As Amy and Dan were about to get up the man stopped them.

"You too have a mission. Your first. I suspect that you two do know how to use guns, yes?"

Amy perked up. "Y-yes, sir." _Oh my gosh! I thought we'd never get our mission._

Dan shot straight up. "WOO-HOO!! OUR FIRST MISSION EVAR!!! Wait—so our last training – we were supposed to learn how to use a gun?!"

"I guess so,"

"Sir, how – the mission –" Amy asked not even knowing how were they suppose to do their mission.

"I'm afraid you know the Kabras? The _ruthless_ Lucians."

Amy smiled and swallowed."Yes, we do know them,"

Dan gasped. "Oh em gee!! You mean – we'll _HAVE_ to kick their butts!? Oh, I was _soo_ waiting for this."

The man gestured his hand in the air."One condition though. You will have to disguise as the children of Isabel Kabra's long lost friend. Andrea here will be your mother. She has top secret information for Isabel about our activities. While you are there I want you two to interact with her children. Get them to say secret information about their branch."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Was this because she was _delighted _that they were finally getting their revenge?

"Don't worry the information will be fake." the man smiled.

_This_ was _going_ to be _**fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Sooo was it good, bad, or great? Mistakes anyone? Feel free to tell me.**_

_**I'm soo sorry to everyone about my looong absence. A lot of things came through my mind. Like if my story, Smile For Me, was going well. Or that I seriously needed a new computer. And the 7th 39 Clues book. I was, like, literally gasping when I finally got it. Don't worry I didn't lose my breath. lol.**_

_**OMG, and the fact that Dan and Amy are Madrigals!! Right? Though I didn't like that Dan got... um... was it poisoned? Nellie awesome as usual.**_

_**Now I wish that I had photographic memory. Darn. **_

_**B.A.N.A.N.A.S R ME. I like bananas. They taste good. Yum.**_

_***insert fangirl screaming* Ah, Ian I hate you. I really do. Why are you so hard to resist? *pulls face* Iiiiiaaaannnn, why do you have to dis toooo meeee????**_

_**Aaaand CUT.**_

_**'Kay ciao~ XxLuckystar57  
**_


End file.
